Garnet Abuse
Garnet Abuse.... Steven is, as usual buying "the bits" when a new toy shop owner sees him and hands him a box. Man:Heya Universe!, check out my new product!. Steven:What is that? Man:Bricklets, you buy a themed set and then follow the instructions to build a model out of different colored bricks. Steven:WOAH! Can i have some?" Man:First one is on the house Steven walks into the toy store and to his amazement, eyes Bricklet models of Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and him. Steven picks up the Pearl one and walks to the cash register Steven:Excuse me sir, but do you have any models of my other friends? Man:Who are they? Steven:Well their names are Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth. Maybe you could let them visit you and you can invent a model for them! The man scratches his head. Man:Alright but run along now, i need to go to my design shop. Later at Stevens house... Pearl:What are these small cubic bits of plastic matter? Steven:Oh, those? they're Bricklets! do you want to help me build you? Pearl shakes her head. Pearl:Sorry Steven, but we need to go and retrieve the other Pearls from Homeworld Steven begs Garnet to stay. Garnet:It's fine, i'll stay. After all, the Pearls are ''your ''people after a while Steven pokes Garnet. Steven:This bit is tricky, will you use your future vision to see if i'll get it right and not collapse the whole thing? Garnet:You will not fail, Steven. hours later... Amethyst:Augh i want to watch this sports game but i wanna go do other stuff. *sigh* Steven walks to watch the game. Steven:What are you doing Amethyst? trying to watch the game but have other things to do? just ask Garnet to tell you the score. Amethyst:GARNET! Garnet:17-12 is the winning score Later on Homeworld Casino Amethyst and Steven:GARNET GARNET GARNET! Tell us if we'll win this slot machine! Garnet:No, that precious coin will go to a complete and utter waste Pearl starts a slot machine then confronts Amethyst and Steven Pearl:Listen, have you been using Garnet for your own deeds and not even thanking her? Steven:Oh, sorry. it just started out as asking Garnet if my Bricklets would collapse but then Amethyst caught hold and...yeah Peridot flies in Peridot:Hey, why are you guys playing with these clod machines!? when you can play with MY machine. Peridot releases her machine. Peridot Slots That Totally Don't Print Illegal Money Peridot:Hey Garnet? if they use this machine, will we go to jail? Garnet:No Peridot, Amethyst, and Steven play Peridot's machine and win every time, printing illegal earth money Garnet slams her fists into the table. Garnet:I've had it with you! NOW I KNOW YOU'RE JUST USING ME FOR MY FUTURE VISION! DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT ME? Garnet Unfuses Ruby:Sapphire! Wait! Sapphire:No, stay with the crystal gems. i cannot afford to be used! Steven starts crying then stands in a depressing manner Pearl:Steven? why are you sad? Steven:Pearl, the only way to bring back Garnet is to apologize to Ruby and Sapphire. but i don't think Sapphire's ever coming back so...i may have to poof her... Pearl:NO! Why would you come to such a conclusion!? Steven throws a shield and poofs Sapphire. Ruby picks up Sapphire's gem and cries over it Steven:Ruby..you don't have to cry. She can be reborn. Ruby, with dread and sorrow cracks Sapphire's gem. Everyone gasps. Ruby:YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS TO RUN Ruby glitches out a bit Steven licks his hand and touches Ruby's Gem Ruby gets more glitched Amethyst:WOAH! Pearl:She's beyond healing, Steven! This is no ordinary gem corruption. Ruby's arm grows gigantic and she attacks the casino. Ruby laughs maniacally and injects a strange liquid into Amethyst's gem and she collapses. Peridot:To the ship! Steven:I have to heal them! Peridot and Pearl drag Steven back to the ship Pearl:You can't heal them that easily! and the diamonds are gone!. Steven accepts defeat and goes back to Earth. in the ship.... Peridot:We need to protect my tablets! Pearl looks at Peridot in disapproval Pearl:We can't afford to keep Ruby and Amethyst on Homeworld, you saw what she did to Amethyst. when they arrive back home Steven comes back to see that the Pearl bricklet was finished being built Steven:My Bricklets! they made themselves? Ruby and Amethyst, with fully black eyes are creepily smiling and surrounding them. Then they scream horrifically. THE END